


Stories

by ersrose



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersrose/pseuds/ersrose
Summary: again - my pal @windeavors/@wingazer on tumblr and i run a huge google doc of winsterbeam ... these chapters are just the little parts of it ♥





	Stories

“Got your teeth all brushed?”

“Mhm.”

“Lemme see.”

Minny flashed a huge, toothy smile.

“Alright. Ready for bed?”

She shrugged and looked down at the ground, twisting her foot on the carpet.

“I guess…”

Winston watched the two of them, father and daughter, from afar. After a few moments, she looked back up, this time to look at him. She smiled, and looked back up at Simon.

“Can Uncle Winston tell me some bedtime stories? Please?” She grinned and fidgeted with her hands.

Simon gently closed his eyes and let out a soft laugh, as if he were expecting this exact question from her. “I don’t know Min… Can he?” He looked over to Winston with a smirk. He smiled back.

“Sure, I can.” He rose from where he was sitting, and made his way over to the pair standing in the hallway. Minny’s hands flew up to cover her mouth in excitement, as she smiled even harder than ever before. Before Winston could even make it where they were standing, she was already scrambling into her bed.

Simon waited for him to catch up, and laid his hand on the middle of Winston’s back as Minny was distracted.

“Thank you.”

“Well, of course…”

They smiled at each other.

“Dad! Uncle Winston! Come here!”

And, in sync, they walked toward her room. Simon elected to sit on the edge of her bed, while Winston pulled out her desk chair, placed it right at her bedside, and sat down. Minny looked ecstatic.

“So, little lady, what do you want me to tell you about?” Minny covered her mouth and giggled — that was her favorite nickname from her Winston.

“Tell me ‘bout superheroes, Uncle Winston!”

Simultaneously, him and Simon looked at each other and laughed. “Okay, okay, Min, will do. But is it okay if your dad helps me out?”

She looked back at her dad and nodded excitedly.

“Okay. Here goes. I remember there was this one superhero guy… Oh, what was his name… Wait, wait! His name was Gazerbeam!” Minny laughed, and Simon turned away, blushing, keeping a modest smile on his face.

“He was the best superhero out there… He ran around the city, busting the bad guys! He was so strong, and he was very fast, but best of all… He had laser vision!” Simon looked back around to see the two, blushing and smiling even harder. He closed his eyes, listening to his lover’s voice.

“Gazerbeam would zap the villains around town with his own eyes! He’d let out these bright red lasers, and bam! Villain down! I remember one time, before you were born, he fought a super villain named Mantra. He was telepathic, and he could—“

“No, no. He was telekinetic.” Simon interrupted.

Neither Winston nor Minny were expecting this. They awkwardly stared at him for a while before Simon started talking again. “Sorry, sorry. Do go on.”

“…Okay. So Mantra was telekinetic. And that meant he could move stuff around with just his mind! But Gazerbeam was just the guy to stop him! He entered Mantra’s lair late one night, tiptoeing around, trying not to let him know he was there—“

“I didn’t do that. I just walked.” Stunned yet again, they stopped and looked at him.

“…Gazerbeam actually just… Walked around his lair. And, in the deepest depths of the dungeon, there he wa—“

“There was probably more to the structure than where I went to. I imagine it went further down.”

“Hey, Simon!” Winston said in a teasing tone. Minny broke down into laughter. “I’m the one who’s telling the story here!”

“Well, you’re telling it wrong! I’m just making some slight corrections so it’s more accurate!” He playfully replied back.

“Uh huh, suuure… Since you somehow know it so well…” — Winston looked back at Minny, still laughing — “Why don’t you tell her what really happened?”

Simon laughed. “I think that’s a pretty good idea, Winston!”

And so, Simon continued the story where Winston had left off, describing just exactly how he took down the evil Mantra and (metaphorically, as he clarified,) saved the day.

“Well, kiddo… How was that?” Winston asked shortly after Simon finished his story.

“Good.” She yawned, and buried herself deeper into her bed. “But I liked Winston’s better.”

He looked at Simon, who was jokingly rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “See! That’s why she asks me to tell her stories!”

“Uh huh… Sure, Winston.” They both grinned. “Good to go to bed, Min?”

She had already shut her eyes. She nodded, her cheek rubbing on the pillowcase.

“Okay. Sweet dreams, my love.” He got up, kissed her on the forehead, and turned her lamp off. The other man joined him on the way out.

“G’night, Min!” Winston whispered, just as he was pulling the door shut behind him. He noticed a small smile on her face, then fully closed the door.

They walked out of the hallway, Simon just a step in front of Winston, and toward the living room. Once they were out of her earshot, Simon stopped dead in his tracks, turned around, and held Winston by his arms.

“Hey! What’re you do—“

Simon pulled Winston close, and kissed him. Winston, though initially stunned, eventually settled into it, kissing him back with the same fervor as Simon did.

“Simon, what’re you going through?” He said with a lopsided smile.

“I figured I’d interrupt you just one last time.” His hands migrated from his arms to the small of his back and brought him closer, pressing their bodies against each other. Winston certainly took note.

“I, uh, you’re, uhm, wh—“

“Shhh.” Simon laid his hand on the side of Winston’s face. Winston leaned in to the warmth of his palm, never breaking eye contact.

“You interrupted me again.” He took Simon’s hand, and gripped it with both hands.

“Won’t be the last time.”

Winston smiled, and they brought themselves together for another kiss.


End file.
